


Book That

by morethanwords



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: ‘They have met, and have represented opposite views at these conferences every year for the past 5 years. This year, due to double booking of rooms, they will have to share a room for 3 nights.’Rivals to Lovers, Sharing a room/bed. Based on this prompt found on prompt-a-klainefic





	Book That

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody loves a good ole bed sharing fic, don't they?
> 
> ********

Kurt rolled his eyes when he saw the chaos in the hotel foyer. The reception area was full of people, everyone talking at once.. and definitely not the tranquil environment that he needed after a long day of travelling. All he needed was a hot bath and a comfortable bed.. but he didn’t hold out much hope of that happening anytime soon.

Kurt had been attending the Chicago book conference every year for the last five years. The conference ran for several days in the large exhibition hall on the first floor of the hotel, with many of the attendees, including himself, staying in the hotel bedrooms above. Usually everything ran like clockwork, the whole set up more than convenient. He sighed to himself, looking around. There wasn’t even a spare seat in the hotel foyer where he could sit out this mess.

Eventually Kurt made his way to the reception desk, hoping that whatever was going on was not going to affect his plans. He knew it sounded selfish, but he really didn’t need the hassle.

“What’s going on?” he asked the poor frazzled girl behind the desk as he handed over his booking confirmation.

“I’m afraid there’s been some rooms double booked,” she sighed.

“Oh? How did that happen?” He didn’t think he was going to like the answer.

“There’s some big international architects conference at a nearby venue,” she explained. “They booked rooms with us two years ago in preparation. Seems our computer system couldn’t cope with someone being that organised and has let us double book some of our rooms.”

“What’s going to happen?” Kurt looked around worriedly.. spotting more people coming through the door. 

“Some people from the book conference have agreed to share rooms,” she explained, looking very apologetic. “We’re offering free meals and drinks vouchers in compensation.. as well as your money back on your room..” Sharing a room was really not up Kurt’s street. He’d done it for his first year of college.. and even that memory made him shudder.

“Alternatively,” she added, probably seeing the look of distaste on Kurt’s face, “we can phone round some of the local hotels and see if they have any vacancies.”

Before Kurt could even answer, a voice spoke up from right beside him. “Mr Hummel and I wouldn’t mind sharing, would we? We’re old buddies.”

Kurt turned his head in disbelief. There, right by his side, was his old nemesis, Blaine Anderson. The person he usually avoided at all costs. The thought of sharing a room was, well.. just ’no’.

“Come on..” Blaine said to him, grinning stupidly. “It’ll be fun.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows. “Fun?” Blaine had to be kidding.

“We can start our sparring early this year..” Blaine nudged.

Kurt was just about to snap ’no’, when he remembered how tired he was. The thought of being able to lay his head on a soft pillow, sooner rather than later, was actually pretty tempting. He could find a new hotel tomorrow.”

“Oh for goodness sake..” he sighed, “Do I actually have any choice.?”

*****

In ordinary circumstances, Blaine was probably an okay guy.. but every time Kurt met him they were always at odds with each other. Kurt came to these book conferences to speak on behalf of a conglomerate of book publishers.. championing books in their basic form.. printed on paper. A tangible thing that can be held, felt and absorbed. Kurt believed in books with a passion.

Blaine, on the other hand, worked for a company that produced one of the many digital readers on the market. He managed to use his easy charm to persuade many a person that the days of the physical book were numbered. He introduced the concept of being able to have your whole bookshelf on the small elegant device that he was promoting… something you could easily slip into a bag and carry with you wherever you went.

While Kurt would splutter in annoyance at the cavalier attitude Blaine had towards the decline of the book that the digital reader would cause, Blaine would smile sweetly and talk of space saving and tidiness, amongst other things… beguiling those middle aged ladies into believing him with his flirty behaviour. Kurt was pretty confident that their bow tie wearing charmer didn’t even swing in the direction of females.

“Once books have gone Blaine, we’re never going to get them back again.”

“It’s called ‘keeping up with the times’, Blaine would dismiss.

Kurt loathed everything Blaine stood for with his stupid digital reader.. killing off the traditions that meant so much to many people. And now he was going to have to share a bedroom, of all things, with this guy. Ugh!

*******

If Kurt thought things couldn’t get any worse, he was wrong. He wanted to look over his notes for the first of his many talks over the next few days. He knew everything like the back of his hand in reality, having done this many times before.. but he always wanted to be prepared. His motto was that it was better to be over prepared than under prepared.. and no one could change his mind on that one.

He doubted Blaine would take the same diligent care over his own talks. Kurt got the impression he spent most of his time winging it.. relying on his dazzling smile and gorgeous demeanour to do most of the work for him.

Kurt shook himself. Did he just refer to Blaine Anderson as ‘gorgeous’? What was he thinking?

Entering the hotel room.. together, Kurt’s mouth almost dropped open in shock. While Blaine was over by the window, singing the praises of the wonderful night time view of the surrounding city, Kurt could only stare at the one large bed in the room. One bed, which he was going to share with the chirpy man who he wouldn’t even class as a friend.

“Oh my god.. they assured us this room was a double..” Kurt spluttered.

There was a low chuckle from Blaine. “Well.. I guess it is in a way. It’s a double for an actual couple who’ve come away for a romp between the sheets. Looks like a comfy bed..”

Kurt was just so tired.. and Blaine was right that it did indeed look very comfortable. He shuddered at the ‘romping between the sheets’ comment. That had probably been to rile him up.

“I’ll sleep on the floor,” Kurt grimaced.

Blaine gave him a sly grin. “I’ve a feeling you might be even more grumpy with me than you usually are after a night on the floor. Especially if I’ve had a good sleep and am feeling particularly perky. If you really can’t bear the thought of us sharing, I’ll take the floor.”

“Why are you making this all about me?”

Blaine shrugged. “It ‘is’ all about you. I don’t mind sharing. I can sleep anywhere.”

“Probably with anyone too,” Kurt mumbled with a roll of his eyes. The comment wasn’t missed by Blaine though.

“Depends what you mean by ‘with’”, he smiled. “If you’re talking about ‘with’ as in next to, then yeah.. you’re probably right. Of course if you’re talking about the type of sleeping where you’re too busy to get any actual sleep.. then please give me ‘some’ credit, even if I’m the low life that you seem to think I am.”

“You’re being ridiculous.. fine.. you know, let’s just share the bed. Anything to shut you up.”

Blaine huffed out a laugh. “I’m being ridiculous?” He shook his head. “I’ll just take the bathroom first shall I?.. my bed sharing buddy.”

Kurt was left gaping after Blaine as he grabbed his wash bag and disappeared into the bathroom.

*****

Kurt sat up in bed, running over his notes on his laptop for the next day. He was too tired to actually change anything, but it didn’t hurt to look through his draft. His eyes though almost bogged out of his head when Blaine came out of the bathroom, heading for the other side of the bed, dressed only in a pair of snug boxer shorts.

Kurt felt his face heat up as his eyes travelled over Blaine’s extremely toned body. “Good god. Why am I not surprised?”

“Please forgive me,” Blaine grinned, pinging the elastic of his boxers with his finger. “I’d assumed I would be sleeping alone.”

“Yes. Well. I guess I’m lucky you don’t sleep naked.”

“I usually do,” Blaine informed him, still grinning. “I put on these sexy beasts just for you.” 

“Lucky me..”

***

When Kurt came out of the bathroom in his navy blue cotton pyjamas.. still reeling from the sleeping attire of his companion for the night, he was faced with another shocking sight. Blaine was sitting in bed reading a paperback novel.. glasses balanced on his nose.

“I don’t believe it. What the actual hell?”

Blaine looked up, a confused look on his face. “What have I done now?”

“What have you done? How can you even ask? There’s you, persuading rooms full of book lovers to switch from their beloved paper copies to reading everything on digital media.. and there you are reading a paperback. You’re a liar Blaine Anderson,” Kurt spluttered.

“It’s just my job, Kurt,” Blaine sighed. “I love books.. of course I do. I have both. I read all the time.. and if I’m travelling I’ll have novels on my reader as well as actual books. If I didn’t, my suitcase would be full of books. So stop being such a drama queen.”

“How dare you! I don’t know how you can even say that when you’ve been hoodwinking us all for years.”

Blaine closed his book and slipped his glasses off, clearly not upset by Kurt’s ranting. “Come on. I work for my brother. It’s not even my main job. In fact this is the only book conference I attend.”

“It is?”

“Yup.”

“I’m really too tired for this,” Kurt sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Blaine leant over, flipping back the covers on Kurt’s side. “Come and slip between the sheets, baby,” Blaine winked. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, too weary to even find a retort.

****

When Kurt woke up next to Blaine the next morning, feeling the most rested he’d felt in a long time, it took a few moments before he remembered exactly where he was and what he was doing here. He glanced at his sleeping companion, who was just blinking himself awake.. looking younger and actually pretty damn cute, all sleep ruffled. Cute? Did he just think the words ‘cute’ and ‘Blaine Anderson’ in the same sentence? The only adjective he usually used to describe his current bed partner was ‘annoying’.

“That’s some impressive bedhead you’ve got there, Anderson. It’s adorable.. “ Kurt immediately bit his tongue. What was he saying?

Blaine smiled, silent for a beat. “Was that actually some backhanded compliment?” he frowned. “I’m not awake enough to figure it out. Anyway, you can talk..” he gestured to Kurt’s hair.

“Hmm. I wasn’t aware it was a competition..”

“Well.. if it was I actually think you would win.”

“You’re intolerable..”

“Yet you think I’m adorable apparently..”

Kurt was left spluttering, lost for words.

******

Kurt found himself sniping at Blaine as they moved around each other to get ready for their first day of the conference. Without his first coffee of the day, he really couldn’t help himself. Annoyingly, Blaine seemed to give as good as he got.. and all delivered with good nature and a smile.

Kurt sighed to himself under his breath. He really needed to stop this. They were both taking part in an industry panel later this morning.. and while it often would involve some heated debate it was supposed to be more of a light hearted banter than vicious attacks on any of the other members of the panel.

“Okay,” Blaine said eventually, “I get that you don’t want to be here with me.. but how about we go and get breakfast together. See if you can find anything else to criticise me on over a plate of eggs.”

Kurt wasn’t about to admit that most of their bickering was probably caused by him. “I just don’t understand why you’re so difficult,” he said with a loud sigh… his hackles up.

“Me?!!” Blaine huffed out a laugh. “Pot. Kettle. Are you listening to yourself?” 

“Yes thank you,” Kurt smiled stiffly. “Just because you deliver your insults with a smile, you think it’s okay.”

“I just don’t understand why you take all this so seriously. I mean I understand that you’ve a job to do at the conference.. but honestly, you’re taking this far beyond what you’re here for. It’s not as if this is your main job either, is it?”

Kurt’s eyes shot wide open. “What would you know about that?”

Blaine ignored the question for now, sure Kurt would be unlikely to let it go though. “Come on. Let’s go and get caffeinated.. and agree to not talk anything shop. We’ve got three days of conference to get through.. and much as I love reading, there’s plenty more things in this world to talk about.”

Kurt surprised Blaine by giving a small nod… reaching to pick up his bag. “I notice how you didn’t say you ‘love books’ there, Anderson. Only that you ‘love reading’. Sticking to the digital line.. even though I saw you reading an actual book last night.” He then headed out the door leaving Blaine to rush after him, still bewildered that Kurt had agreed to go to breakfast with him.

“So shoot me,” Blaine murmured, rolling his eyes.. a fond smile on his face. A riled up Kurt was his guilty pleasure.

********

“So, tell me about the real Blaine Anderson,” Kurt smiled sweetly, after they’d given the waitress their breakfast order. “Are you a bit of a cad on the quiet? Charming all the girls.” Kurt had a good idea Blaine didn’t actually swing that way, but he wasn’t about to assume. Rumours weren’t enough.

Blaine laughed unnecessarily loudly. “Are you making me out to be a scoundrel, Kurt Hummel?”

“I’ve seen how you flirt..”

“Um. charm you mean?” Blaine raised an eyebrow.

“You keep believing that if you want. So do you have a girlfriend waiting for you back at home?” Kurt asked, hating how high his voice came out. He cringed to himself.. trying not to blush. He was saved for a moment by their coffees being delivered to the table.

Blaine shook his head. “Come on now Kurt..” He fingered his bowtie with exaggerated aplomb. “I’m sure you know I’m not into girls. Gorgeous though they are.”

“Seemed rude to assume,” Kurt shrugged. “So boyfriend waiting for you back home?”

“No.” Blaine’s smile faltered for a moment. “Not at the moment, I’m afraid. You?”

“Nobody”s into relationships these days. Or so it seems. So no.”

“That’s really not true,” Blaine said softly.

Kurt felt a strange stirring in his chest.

**

“So.. are you going to tell everyone about your contraband you brought to conference with you?” Kurt asked primly, mainly annoyed with himself for letting Blaine’s soft spoken words affect him.

“Huh?” Blaine asked, looking confused. “What are you even talking about?”

“Your paperback book, of course. The fact that you’ve probably convinced many a person to the wonders of the digital book, when all along you don’t practice what you preach.”

Blaine sighed. “You really are one for the melodramatics, aren’t you? I can’t believe you’re making such a big thing about it.”

“Nothing wrong with taking my job seriously..”

I love how feisty you are, but really?”

“Feisty? You think that’s feisty! You should see me in full flow..”

Blaine laughed, a little too loudly for Kurt’s liking. “I’d love to.”

“Watch it Anderson. Anyway we’re not supposed to be talking about work,” Kurt commented, taking a joyful sip of his coffee.

“I’m all for it,” Blaine nodded. “I believe it was you who brought up the work related.. criticism.”

“Okay. I’ll give you that one.”

“So generous..”

“I can be generous, I’ll have you know,” Kurt smiled, wondering when his poached eggs were going to arrive. He was starving.

“Kurt Hummel!” Blaine raised his eyebrows. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you were flirting.”

“You’ve obviously never been properly flirted with.”

“Obviously not.”

****

They were on the panel. Four of them giving a small spiel before the moderator brought in some questions from their audience. For the first time Kurt watched Blaine as he spoke. Really watched him. He was gorgeous with his cute bowtie and … captivating. Delivering a flawless, charming performance which had his audience lapping up every word. He’d always looked at him as some sort of opponent, but today, having got to know him a little more.. he could see the man behind the act. Blaine wasn’t out to get Kurt.. he was just trying his best to do what he was here to do, the same as Kurt was. Maybe Kurt could just relax a little… not be so hard on himself.

Blaine finally sat back down, throwing Kurt a smile that had him blushing to his roots. Kurt cursed himself for being caught staring. He smiled back before getting himself in the zone.. standing up to give his own talk. He was glad he could do this in his sleep.. because Blaine was making him feel slightly off kilter.. suddenly unsure of the feelings he relied upon to keep his life under control.

****

The evening brought more schmoozing. Drinks and nibbles put on by one of the festival’s biggest publishing houses. Tomorrow there’d be another. Kurt would really like to take himself off somewhere quiet, but this was required. He wouldn’t be able to make his escape for a few hours yet. He slightly zoned out as he watched Blaine across the room, animatedly chatting to a small group of ladies. They were loving it… and so was Blaine by the looks of things.

Kurt sidled off to the food table. There was a huge array of canapés to investigate.. and it might prevent him having to socialise with anyone for a while. Besides.. he could feel a headache looming, so maybe some food might help. 

He was just wrapping his lips around a small fig and stilton tart when a heard a far too chirpy voice by his side.

“How’re you holding up?” Blaine grinned, helping himself to a canapé. “These look nice. Worth suffering this gathering for.”

Kurt couldn’t help the scoffing noise that escaped his lips. “You’ve got to be kidding me! I’d give anything to go for a lie down. My head’s beginning to kill me.”

“Kurt. You don’t have to stay if you’re not feeling well. Let me make our excuses. We’ve been here for over an hour already..”

“No Blaine, I’ll be okay,” Kurt said quietly.. just as a bolt of pain hit him behind the eye. “Oh.. ouch.”

Blaine was beside him in an instant.. and before he knew it he was sitting down with a glass of water in his hand, Blaine looking on worriedly. “Come on, I’m taking you up… um.. you’re still in my room, right?”

Kurt was confused for a moment until he remembered he’d threatened to change hotels last night. It had gone clean out of his head. “Oh. I confess, I’d completely forgotten.”

“Well, good. You’re looking pretty pale. I wouldn’t want to leave you alone tonight.”

Kurt rolled his eyes.. which hurt more than he cared. “I’m always pale. You really don’t need to come with me.”

“What? And turn down the chance to escape this boring extravaganza,” Blaine whispered, bending down to talk in Kurt’s ear.

“I sense I’m being used here.”

“The secret’s out. Come and take my arm and we can scandalise everyone as we leave.”

“How can I resist.”

****

Kurt managed a pared down version of his night time routine.. returning to the bedroom to find the lights dimmed and camomile tea and painkillers on the small table next to the bed. “Seriously, thank you Blaine,” Kurt sighed in gratitude, forgetting for a moment to be the least bit snippy.

“Can’t have you being ill for our head to head tomorrow,” Blaine grinned, “I’m looking forward to it.” .. disappearing into the bathroom before Kurt could say anything. It was just as well.. as any words Kurt spoke would probably be something he’d regret. 

Kurt was drowsing when Blaine came out from the bathroom, ready for bed himself.. this time wearing t-shirt. He settled down beside Kurt. “Mmm,” Kurt murmured sleepily. “Tea was perfect.”

Blaine chuckled softly. “Good. You get some sleep.”

Kurt almost purred as Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt’s hair, sweeping it back off his face. “You’re mm.. missing the party. Go back to the party Blaine.”

Blaine dismissed that instruction with a small scoffing noise. “I’m just where I want to be… and anyway, you’ve obviously never been to a real party if you think that was a party.”

“Smartass.” 

***

Kurt woke the next morning, feeling refreshed after a good night’s sleep. All signs of his headache were gone for now.. probably because he’d had significantly more sleep than he usually did. He hadn’t had a proper night’s sleep in weeks though and he doubted one good night could make up for the fact. He knew he was a workaholic, but it was hard to change, even when he knew he should.

He felt so comfortable, lying here in the hotel bed.. he didn’t even know if he wanted to move. The thought of having to start his day, socialising.. being nice to people. Did he really want to do that today? Could he plead illness? In good conscience he of course couldn’t.

“Oh hey, you’re awake!” Blaine smiled over him. Kurt must be losing it, he hadn’t even heard Blaine come out of the bathroom. “How are you feeling?”

“Good. Too good in fact.”

Blaine chuckled, raising his eyebrow with a smirk. “Really?”

“Stop that!” Kurt admonished, blushing. “I just meant that I feel too comfortable to move and get on with my day.”

“Shall I order room service for breakfast?” Blaine sat on the edge of the bed.

“No.. I really need to get up and out. Get out of this room. Shall we go to the same place as yesterday?”

“Is that an invitation?”

“I guess it is.. doofus.”

******

Kurt was surprised how well they got along. They certainly had a lot more in common than he realised, having both done theatre related majors in college. He’d always imagined that Blaine had done some type of business related major. He was annoyingly probably one of those people who was good at everything.

“You mentioned this wasn’t your actual job.. what do you do usually?” Kurt was suddenly anxious to know more about Blaine.

“Um.. music mainly.”

Was Blaine blushing?

“Well that doesn’t tell me much. What do you do.. perform, write?”

“Well both really.” 

Kurt rolled his eyes. “You can’t stop chattering most of the time.. and now I’ve asked you something I’m getting stilted sentences.”

Blaine signalled to the waiter for more coffee. “Okay,” he said when they were sitting with fresh cups of coffee in front of them. He smiled softly. “I perform sometimes.. small venues. A mix of covers and my own songs.”

“Wow..”

“I’ve also been writing the songs for a musical I’m hoping to put on with a couple of college buddies. We’re almost at the stage of workshopping. It’s been a long road, but we’re getting there.”

Kurt took a sip of his coffee, looking carefully at Blaine. “That’s huge Blaine. You have the funding in place yet?”

Blaine smiled depreciatingly, “Yeah. We’re lucky. Although I think we’ve managed to put together a good show. You have to believe in your own show, right? I mean to persuade investors you need to really believe..”

“You’re right. Of course you do..” Kurt said slowly, his eyes narrowing. “Um Blaine? Where exactly is all this taking place?”

“Off Broadway hopefully.” Blaine busied himself with his coffee.

“Broadway! You live in New York?”

“Yes?”

“Why is that a question?”

“Yes I do live in New York.”

“Well so do I.” Kurt’s eyes widened.

“I know.”

“This is crazy,” Kurt blinked. “How do you know?”

Blaine blushed. “Heads up, I’ve probably been to see you in every production you’ve been in since you graduated.”

“But I’ve only had small parts, really small sometimes. Why do you think I do this work for the publishing houses and attend this conference every year? It pays too well to turn down.”

“It doesn’t matter how small the part. Not many people have overnight successes. It’s a hard graft. Survival of the fittest.” Blaine gave a small chuckle.

“Um.. I guess. Um.. one more thing.” Kurt said carefully. “Where exactly do you live?”

“Small apartment in Hell’s Kitchen.”

“Of course you do. Just a stone’s throw from where my apartment is. I guess you already know that too.”

Blaine laughed, embarrassed. “I know I’m probably behaving like a creepy stalker right now, but I actually didn’t know that.”

*****

If Kurt had thought the fact that he and Blaine had now ‘bonded’, would now mean that Blaine would go easy on him in their ‘head-to-head’ later that day at the conference.. he was so very wrong.

Kurt would usually have polished his talons and been completely on his ‘A’ game, but he’d been thrown for a loop by his blossoming friendship with Blaine. As soon as they’d begun their banter, Blaine had been completely ruthless.. giving belittling retorts to all of Kurt’s increasingly snippy statements. 

Blaine was clearly enjoying himself… and so were the audience. All while Kurt was silently seething beneath his playful smile. He wasn’t a good actor for nothing. However this just highlighted the fact that he shouldn’t trust anybody. He’d let his guards down.. and was now paying the price..

As soon as their session was over, Kurt wasn’t hanging about. He’d been a fool, falling for Blaine’s charms. For a moment he’d actually thought there could be more between them.. but he should have known.. remembered that he’d given up on any type of romance along time ago, with good reason. 

So, like a true professional.. Kurt smiled, thanked his audience, thanked Blaine for such a sparkling debate, gathered his things together.. and swept out of the room. There was no way he’d crumble while anyone could see him. 

He was done.. and his plan was to get himself as far away from this place as possible. Go back to his real life. His lonely life, despite his successes. He’d learned not to expect all his dreams to come true, a long time ago. 

**

Yet another disadvantage of having to share a hotel room with his nemesis was that there really was no way for Kurt to escape Blaine. He wanted to hide in his room, bury himself in his bed.. and cry. Not just for what had gone wrong for today, but also for all the injustices he’d ever had to put up with. He usually ignored all his crazy emotions.. but today he just felt like letting go. But that wasn’t possible when Blaine had his own keycard to the room. Unfortunately it would all have to wait until he got back to the safe haven of his home… or even a discreet sobbing session into his pillow on the flight back.

Kurt began to throw all his possessions into his small case, with far less care than he usually afforded. Hearing, but refusing to look at Blaine as he burst in through the door. Goodness, Blaine must have had to brush off his admirers at some speed to have got up here so quickly.

“Not hanging around to entertain your adoring fans?” Kurt said cuttingly.

“Kurt.. come on..” Blaine sighed. “Please.. just stop. Don’t do this.”

“Blaine. Just go back to all those ladies downstairs who’re probably wetting their panties over you.”

Blaine gave a small chuckle, annoyingly coming to sit on the bed near to where Kurt was trying to pack. “And I’d be affected by that? Why? Not that it’s even true.”

“Well I saw you flirting with that event organiser guy.. Smith or Smythe.. or whatever his name is. I’m sure you could get all up close and personal with him.”

“You’re starting to sound a little jealous there Kurt. There’s really no need though. I mean we shared a bed. You’re special.”

“I’d forgotten how much I hate you.“ Kurt snarled. “I need to go… or are you going to stop me doing that now?”

“No of course not,“ Blaine said softly, serious now, “but I really don’t want you to go.”

“What difference does it make to you what I choose to do?” Kurt glared.

Blaine smiled. “I enjoy your company. I thought we’d been getting along.”

“Yes. I stupidly thought we’d been getting along, until you turned on me down there at the conference.”

“Kurt. That wasn’t real. And anyway you usually love giving as good as you get.”

“Yeah.. well. I thought we were friends. I wasn’t prepared. All that chitchatting about broadway. I fell for it. I just.. oh never mind..”

“We are friends. I promise. Please stay.”

“I don’t know. I can feel another headache coming on.. probably because I feel so tense now. The idea of just being back in my own apartment sounds pretty appealing right now.” Kurt started to wonder what exactly he was fighting here. After all, Blaine did seem to like him.

“Kurt,” Blaine said softly, as he watched Kurt thankfully relax slightly. “You really don’t want to be travelling back if you’ve got a headache. It’s a long journey. Why don’t you have a nap.. try and get rid of your headache.. and then we could both go to the after party later. It wouldn’t be the same if you weren’t there.”

“Smooth talking as ever.” Kurt rolled his eyes, wincing as he realised even that hurt his head.

“Ouch..” Blaine said in sympathy, watching Kurt. “Seriously Kurt, put on something comfortable and have a lie down. I’m sure you’ll feel better in no time. Although I am worried that you keep getting headaches.”

Blaine expected some resistance from his stubborn roommate, if he were honest. He was surprised when Kurt just nodded in agreement. “It’s only been two headaches, so no need to worry your pretty little head,” Kurt said, without any venom. “But.. Yeah. You’re probably right. a lie down does sound like a good idea.”

Kurt then proceeded to unbutton his shirt, planning to sleep in his undershirt. He hesitated slightly before unbuttoning his pants, but he really couldn’t care at this stage if Blaine saw him in his briefs. He was too weary to even notice Blaine’s eyes widening as he wriggled his pants down and off before flopping down on the bed.

“I’ll be okay,” Kurt told him as his head hit the pillow.

“You know, you really should try and relax more. Keep your stress levels down,” Blaine told him.

Kurt huffed out a breath. “Yeah. Funnily enough you’re the cause of most of my stress lately.”

“Now I’m feeling responsible,” Blaine laughed. “Anything I can do?”

“Apart from go away? Go and book me massage at the spa on the top floor. I need someone to get the knots out of my shoulders.”

“Um.. I’m actually quite good at massages. I wouldn’t mind trying, being as I’m to blame in the first place.”

“You’re kidding.. “ Kurt groaned, “Of course you are.”

Kurt was silent for a moment. “I guess it would save me having to move from this bedroom,” he sighed. “Okay. Do your worst.”

Blaine froze. Had he just heard right? Kurt had agreed? What was happening?

“You’re all talk Anderson..” Kurt mumbled when Blaine hadn’t moved for a few moments.

“No. Yes. Of course…” Blaine rushed, unable to believe what he was hearing.

*

Blaine decided that to make Kurt comfortable, he needed to be comfortable himself, quickly stripping down to his undershirt.. surprised when he turned back around to see Kurt had removed his own undershirt.. and was now lying on the bed in just a his sexy black briefs. Wow. Kurt looked even better than he’d imagined.. and he’d imagined a lot.

“Ready?” Blaine asked quietly, half wondering if Kurt was already asleep.

“Still waiting,” Kurt snipped. 

Blaine chuckled. “Glad to see you haven’t lost any of your charm.”

“Definitely all talk and no action.”

“You should be nice to me,” Blaine smiled. “I’m gonna make you feel amazing.”

“You know if you’ve got to talk it up this much…”

*

From the moment Kurt felt Blaine’s sure warm hands touch his skin and a sinful moan escaped his lips, this was never going to be an ordinary massage. It felt amazing. Kurt felt the tension rolling off of him as Blaine repeatedly dug his fingers into his sore shoulders. Blaine certainly knew what he was doing.

“Oh..” Kurt sighed.

“Does that feel good?” Blaine asked quietly.

“It feels so good Blaine..” Kurt forgot he’d been trying to still sound annoyed. “Amazing.. yes. Oh yes.”

“Aww. I’m honoured. Am I forgiven now.?”

Kurt ignored the question in favour of another loud moan as Blaine dug into an extra tense area on his shoulder.. Kurt’s whole body vibrated. “Don’t stop.”

It all felt so good. Too good. Kurt had turned his back on any type of relationship for more months than he could count, completely his own choice.. but he hadn’t realised how much he yearned to be touched. He’d barely even touched himself after he'd sworn off of relationships.

Kurt was already hard and aching, desperately trying not to rut against the sheets. He needed to stop Blaine before he did or said anything embarrassing. His mouth seemed to have a mind of its own at the moment though. “Blaine… would you.. could you rub my back lower down? Please. My lower back’s been tight all day.”

“I’m on it,” Blaine whispered into the quiet of the room. “I’m gonna make you feel so good Kurt.”

“You already are, oh yes.” Kurt couldn’t keep in another moan as Blaine’s fingers dug in lower down, just above his briefs. His hips rolled.. just once.. he couldn’t stop it… and he thought he heard Blaine gasp.

“Sorry..” Kurt whispered.

“It’s fine… is this helping..?”

“God yes. Ooh.. right there. Mmm that feels so amazing. Your hands.. they’re magic..” Kurt knew he was rambling… but it really had been a long time since anyone had made him feel this good. He wasn’t stupid, he knew there was chemistry between them.. and the tension had been building over the last couple of days. Maybe he should just cut himself some slack over this. He knew that the fact they were competitors had clouded his judgement of Blaine for as long as they’d known each other, but he already knew they had more in common than any of the guys he’d dated.

He shuddered as Blaine’s hands ran down his whole back. “You’re gorgeous Kurt.”

**

Blaine bit his tongue as a silence hung between them. Had he gone too far? Misjudged in the heat of the moment. The sound of both of their breathing seemed suddenly loud in the quiet.

“Blaine?” Kurt whispered.

Blaine cleared his throat. “I’m sorry. I got a little carried away there.” 

“I was right. You really are no fun.” Blaine could detect a hint of amusement in Kurt’s voice though.

“I’m plenty fun.. but I’ve waited all these years for us to become friends and I’d like to do this properly.”

“Oh?” 

Blaine smiled, even if Kurt couldn’t see. “Dinner and a show.. and an opportunity to get to know you better.”

“Yeah..” Kurt said softly. “That’d be nice.”

Blaine ran his hand across Kurt’s shoulders one last time before standing from the bed and pulling the sheet up to cover Kurt. “You should really take that nap. We’ve got a party to liven up later. Let’s see if we can scandalise all those boring folks downstairs.”

“Mmm..” Kurt was too tired to respond as his eyes began to close.

*****

It vaguely occurred to Kurt, a couple of hours into the evening’s self gratuitous gathering, that his headache pills didn’t mix very well with a glass or two of wine. It had probably said so on the packet if he’d taken the time to look.

He felt slightly dazed as he propped himself up against the wall with his half full glass, watching Blaine hold court, this time with a group of middle aged men in suits. Whatever he was talking about.. they were lapping it up. Kurt was more fascinated with the way Blaine’s shirt stretched across his muscled shoulders.. and the way his fitted grey pants encased the pert globes of his ass just beautifully. 

It was as if Kurt was now allowed to realise how gorgeous Blaine now was… now they were no longer arch enemies. Although, he did wonder if they’d even been enemies.. both secretly enjoying the friction that ran between them.

Kurt’s head swam with thoughts of how he may just have found someone he liked, who seemed to like him back. Something he’d given up hope of ever happening.

He was so lost in his thoughts that Kurt didn’t notice Blaine coming over to him until he heard a soft voice in his ear. “Come on, I think we’ve done our bit now. Time for bed now. Let’s go up to our room.”

“You don’t have to do this Blaine,” Kurt said weakly.

“You’ve had enough, I can see. Truthfully I’m not sorry that I have an excuse to leave.”

“You must think I’m really pathetic. I’m honestly not usually like this.. it’s just I’ve been so busy lately.. I’m exhausted..” Kurt tailed off.

“I know that,” Blaine told him. “Don’t forget we’ve shared this conference for the last five years.”

“Yeah..” Kurt smiled. “I wish we’d got to know each other before now.”

“We’ll just have to make up for all that lost time then won’t we..,” Blaine whispered, taking Kurt’s wine glass off him and putting it on one of the small tables and leading him out of the room by the hand. That would give everyone something to gossip about.

*

Kurt was tucked up in bed, Blaine sitting up reading next to him, when he realised that Blaine fully intended for him to actually sleep. Kurt gave a small whine as he looked up at Blaine. Surely Blaine had been joking when he said that he would like to take Kurt out on a date before they could take things any further.

“Everything alright?” Blaine smiled down at him, a small frown of concern.

“I’m actually feeling fine now.”

“I’m so pleased,” Blaine commented. “The power of a nap. I believe naps are the answer to a lot of things.”

“Not everything,” Kurt said a little petulantly, “especially if I’m not tired.”

‘Did you want to talk?” Blaine asked softly, putting his book down and sliding down next to Kurt.

Kurt sighed. “It must have been fate that we ended up sharing a room, don’t you think?”

Blaine laughed. “I seem to remember you weren’t too happy about it at the time.”

“Yeah.. well.. I didn’t really know you then.”

“But now you do..” Blaine smiled.

“Yes. Now I do… and I like you.” Kurt bravely leant in to press his lips against Blaine’s.. Blaine kissing him back briefly once he’d realised what was happening. “You didn’t mean that we had to wait to do ‘anything, until after you’ve taken me on a date, did you?”

“Oh.. well you strike me as the sort of guy who’d appreciate a bit of romance.” Blaine cupped Kurt’s face with his palm, running his thumb gently across Kurt’s lips. “I just want to do things right.”

“You’re right. I do love romance. I can’t wait to go on a date with you.” Kurt pressed his lips together for a moment. “But I also haven’t had sex with anyone for two years.”

Blaine grinned. “Kurt Hummel. Are you begging me for sex?”

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. “I think I’m asking nicely.. but I’m not above begging, if that’s what it takes. I’m not a fragile little flower, I promise.”

“When you put like that,” Blaine smiled, “It’s hard to say ‘no’ to you.”

“I knew you’d come around.”

“Did you now. I’m not a soft touch though. I’ll make a deal with you.”

“A deal! Are you serious?”

“Very.” Blaine gave Kurt a cheeky kiss on the lips, a smug smile on his face. “Get a good night’s sleep.. and just maybe, when I’m sure you’re no longer exhausted.. we can have some good ‘ole ‘rock your world’ morning sex when you wake up.”

“That’s hardly spontaneously romantic,” Kurt huffed.

“No. But I’m sure we’ll have plenty of that in our future. For now.. it’s just me taking care of you.”

“Sweet..” Kurt sighed, with just a hint of resigned sarcasm. “I hope you know I’m gonna have big expectations. Promising to rock my world and all that.”

“Noted. And not a problem.”

“Modest.”

“You’re so bad at relaxing.”

*

Kurt woke first. He could tell it was early without even looking at the time. He looked over at Blaine who was still asleep.. on his stomach, adorably taking up more than his own half of the bed.. with his limbs spread in all sorts of angles. Kurt smiled. Blaine was probably as exhausted as he was with the busy life he seemed to lead. He was probably just better at hiding it with his easy going nature and demeanour. 

The sheet was covering Blaine up to his waist, tantalisingly leaving Kurt to imagine what lay beneath. He’d seen Blaine in his well fitting underwear though, so he had a good idea he would enjoy what he’d see. He stared at the curve of Blaine’s buttocks where the thin sheet draped softly.

“Like what you see?” Kurt startled, not realising Blaine was awake.

His eyes met Blaine’s as he flushed uncontrollably. “Yes. These really are very nice sheets.”

Blaine laughed. “Yes. Lovely and soft on naked skin, don’t you think?”

“I wouldn’t know.”

Blaine kicked the sheet down with his foot, revealing himself to be completely naked. “You’re wearing far too many clothes,” Blaine complained to Kurt.

“We should rectify that,” Kurt laughed, stripping off his pyjamas with far less care than he usually afforded with his clothes. 

“Ooh.. good plan.” Blaine turned onto his side, stretching out his hand to Kurt. “Come here. You’re too far away.”

Kurt didn’t need to be asked twice, sliding across the bed and into Blaine’s arms. He allowed himself to run his hand down Blaine’s muscled back.. extending down to his taut buttocks, murmuring his approval. Blaine let Kurt feel and touch, before rolling them both over so Kurt was pinned down beneath him.

In no time they were rutting against each other.. panting and murmuring each others names as they came together quickly. They’d spent five years building up to this, after all.

“That was amazing,” Kurt whispered as they both came down.

“You’re amazing,” Blaine told Kurt, in a drunken stupor. Drunk on Kurt. Kurt giggled.

“Hey,” Blaine frowned, “what’s funny?”

“Nothing. It’s just that I’m not amazing. You’re amazing.”

Blaine grinned. “We’re both amazing.”

“Yeah..”

“And the good news is, that was just the start.”

*

They ordered breakfast.. Blaine insisted. “We need to keep our energy levels up,” he commented when Kurt tried to dissuade him. “Don’t want you flaking out on me.”

Kurt wasn’t entirely sure what Blaine meant by keeping up his energy levels, until he dragged him into the shower while they waited for room service.. getting down on his knees under the spray to let Kurt push into the wet heat of his mouth… Kurt’s voice ringing out within the tiled walls of the shower as he orgasmed for the second time that morning.

Kurt then watched in wonder as Blaine brought himself to completion, still on his knees on the shower floor.. his head resting against Kurt’s thigh.

*

Kurt flushed with embarrassment when they returned to the bedroom to find breakfast already laid out for them.

“Blaine!” Kurt hissed, “This is your fault. What if they heard us?”

Blaine chuckled. “Don’t worry. They’ve heard it all before,” he told him, before silencing any further words by kissing him thoroughly until Kurt’s toes were curling into the carpet… everything else forgotten.

*

Kurt pulled on clean underwear with shaky legs, only for it to be peeled straight off again by Blaine as soon as he’d swallowed his last mouthful of breakfast. 

“Someone’s eager,” Kurt laughed.. as he watched Blaine throw himself onto the bed, quickly following to be wrapped in Blaine’s arms. Kurt’s senses on fire as their legs intertwined.

“I still haven’t forgiven you for being so harsh on me yesterday afternoon,” Kurt told Blaine breathily against his sensitive neck.

Blaine shuddered. “Oh? That really is a shame. But you have my permission to be as hard on me as you’d like. You know I deserve it.”

“You do indeed,” Kurt sighed.. as his cock twitched against Blaine’s with all thoughts of all the endless possibilities. “Do you have any lube?” Practicalities were always a romance killer.

“Supplies in the pocket of my bag,” Blaine murmured.

“Seriously! What.. were you a boy scout? At a book conference? Really?”

“I’m sorry but I have been in love with you for the last five years,” Blaine apologised without sounding the least bit sorry.

“You have? I thought we kind of loathed each other?”

“Ha! Yeah.. well.. about that. I may have had a few fantasies about you angrily dragging me into an empty room after one of our heated debates.. and taking out your aggression on me with your dick.”

“Blaine! I’m going to pound you so hard into the mattress for that,” Kurt whispered, feeling so turned on, his teeth actually hurt. “Why didn’t I know about this?” He wasn’t about to admit just yet, that this had been one of his own fantasies.

“It’s hard to find the perfect segue to mention that sort of thing. And anyhow, I did kind of enjoyed our spats. Didn’t you?”

Kurt gave a half smile. “Maybe..”

Blaine gave him a lingering kiss. “I had a feeling that if things were meant to be, they’d happen at some point. If not here, we’d probably have come across each other in New York. It sounds like we both move in the same small circles.. we probably even know some of the same people. It was only a matter of time.”

*

“When Blaine had grinned cheekily at Kurt and reminded him to ‘punish me as you see fit’, Kurt had already been three fingers deep into Blaine.. and Blaine was excited with what was coming next. He hoped he’d feel it tomorrow. Even Kurt looked like he was losing some of his cool and was almost as desperate as Blaine. Blaine considered it an achievement, even if it was Kurt doing most of the work.

“I knew it!” Kurt growled as Blaine rocked onto his fingers. “You’re desperate for my cock, aren’t you?”

Blaine wasn’t about to deny anything. “Please..”

What Blaine wasn’t prepared for was the teasing. Kurt leaving him wanting. Kurt bringing him to the edge.. and then holding back. Only to repeat it again.. and again.. until Blaine was a blabbering, writhing mess as he fisted the sheets.. vulnerable and exposed with his legs thrown over Kurt’s shoulders. It felt like it had been going on for hours. Blaine didn’t ever remember begging this badly during sex before… had never felt this out of control. This was torturous punishment of the highest order.. and totally unexpected. He loved it.

He might be getting ahead of himself here.. but Blaine couldn’t wait to be sharing a bed with Kurt every night… sometime in their distant future when they might have a home together. For now, after this morning, they’d be going back to New York.. to their own homes.. but this was only the beginning. He knew they could both feel it.


End file.
